


Its cold and bitter here...

by Clai



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Delirium, Depression, Fever Dreams, Papyrus looses his shit, Sans has a fever, Sickfic, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clai/pseuds/Clai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans Overused his magic whilst searching to Papyrus after he was last seen with the human. Sans passes out in the conveniently placed snowstorm and Papyrus does something about it.</p><p> </p><p>+Sans is super kyate 7^7</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really can't write crap :3 but here ya go skelabusers.

"PAPYRUS!"  
"god where is he? last time I saw him was with the kid but... aw crap now I'm just getting worked up over nothing! he's fine. but I need to make sure, after all i'm his older brother and if anything were to happen to him I wouldn't be able to..." He was pretty sure his soul had dropped to his stomach if he had one. The scarlet fabric was unmistakeably Papyrus'. *why?* why NOW? WHAT HAD HIS LITTLE BROTHER DONE TO DESERVE THIS? ANY OF THIS?

Sans fell to his knees. He didn't cry. mainly since he was too caught up in his own disbelief to do so. He got up, still clutching the scarf. He was about to make his way to his "designated area" when he stumbled and fell into his side. "Argh, really?..!" Relief washed over and engulf Sans like an organism adsorbing a cell and he actually felt rather dizzy afterwards. Sans started to laugh at his own pathetic stupidity. "the demon is gone the demon is gone the demon is gone its fucking gone the demon is gone the demon is--  
Crap it's late..."  
Sans remembered vaguely Papyrus informing him to stay inside of the house In the evening since a storm was gathering around hotland and was travelling down west towards snowdin and that it's dangerous to be out in such weather since not even "The Great Papyrus" was going to go training in such weather yatta yatta yatta. But Sans couldn't move. He couldn't freakin move. It was like his skeletal figure wasn't responding or something and it was seriously starting to make him panic, j-just a little.. Sans stopped his failing attempts at moving for a second. "Okay.. (sigh) let's think about this logically. I can't necessarily feel the cold but I bet it's starting to effect me anyways to my bones are probably frozen or something. so, I just need to think of a way to unstuckify myself and yeah." But he knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

HE LITERALLY TRYED EVERYTHING. 

Sans managed to glance at his watch. "10:36pm" SHIT. he shifted back into reality, The snow was like over a thousand boulders of quartz raining down so it was impossible to see anything. That's it. he had to get out. he summoned his magic, but turns out he only had a fraction of his magic left for use and it was draining by the second as was his consciousness. The cold really was starting to get to him. his mind seemed to cloud over so he couldn't properly think straight and he reckoned any life form could have even survived this long out here. But he HAD TO GET OUT NOW. Sans raised his hand and with a flick of his wrist he used the fraction of his power to telepo-"shortcut" his way home which was a surprisingly long way away. He honestly didn't care if he just completely lost consciousness right now. he was just so, so tired.. Papyrus would be there.. papyrus would .. be there..

"SANS! SANS WAKE UP FOR ME.. YOUR OKAY AND YOUR IN BED RIGHT NOW SO, SO YOU CAN OPEN OUR EYES FOR ME NOW...sans..."  
Sans was in a state of braindead. he felt so weighted and that it was chore to just slightly lift his eyelids.. but hearing Papyrus' pleading voice.. it just didn't feel right. he had to. he'll find his way through the thick bliss of darkness to his precious brother.. woah wait "precious?" where'd that come from? ha, he really didn't care as long as he could see his kind face again. 

"Hey..ay bro.."  
"BROTHER YOUR AWAKE! HOW DO YOU FEEL? ARE YOU DIZZY OR, OR IS YOUR VISION FUNNY OR-  
"w-well I aint gonna fibula but.. the room kinda spinning right nowww.."  
"S-SANS... ITS OKAY! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL GET YOU A GOOD REST, and a wet cloth.. BUT I WILL NOT GIVE UP UNTIL YOU MY BROTHER ARE NURSED BACK TO HEALTH!"  
"yeaa.." Papyrus shot a awkward glance at the smaller skeleton overlapped by bed sheets and noticed a dazed out look across his eye lights and bent down to get a closer inspection of the spaced out duo. " SANS ARE YOU EVEN HERE RIGHT NOW, OR ARE YOU IN ANOTHER WORLD?"  
"yess.."  
"YES ISN'T AN ANSWER DUMMY.."  
"no."  
Papyrus almost gave a slight chuckle at his brother, but quickly restrained himself of laughing at something so pitiful. Sans was obviously not in the room right now and Papyrus couldn't help but resemble his far complexed expression to one of Alphys' Japanese dolls. Papyrus didn't wanna stare like this any longer and he turned away to fetch a wet cloth as promised to the other Sans who seemed to be unavailable to answer the phone right now. Papyrus took in the image of his brother once again and just focaed on the navy blueish tint on his cheekbones and that feverish gaze staring at all but nothing.

Sans wasn't really taking in anything that was happening before him and possibly hadn't registered he was talking to an actual living being. There was a comforting fog blocking out the raging ache that pounded and thumped on his temples. The one thing he did notice though. he was dizzy. It was as if an uneven pebble was balancing on it's side. something as gentle as the wind could have make it topple. It was so warm.. but if he'd fallen asleep he didn't at all feel rested, just woozy and slightly queasy. But.. if it was warm then. . . 

"PAPYRUS!" sans scrambled into a sitting position like there'd been gunfire and Papryus was equally as on edge as he was having been desperately summoned for in a shrill voice.  
Papy sighed off the adrenaline and swiftly glided over to pearch himself on the side of the mattress next to Sans Delirious and panting form, and calm as can be wrapped his skeletal arms around the small figure until his rapid, short breaths became more in time with his and his felt his forehead. He wasn't pleased the slightest in what he found.

"p-pap..yruu"  
"SANS.. JUST KNOW THAT YOUR OKAY ADN IM HERE TO TAKE CARE OF YOU WHILE YOUR SICK. I CAN READ YOU A STORY IF YOU'D LIKE?" sans although slightly delirious, frowned at his offer since Papyrus should be getting on with his life and not fussing over a wortheless..pathetic...I-incapable...

"SANS? ARE YOU ASLEEP BROTHER? UMM S-SANS, SLEEP WELL AND I WILL BE HERE FOR WHEN YOU WAKE UP!.."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"useless.." "pathetic" "pitiful" "dispiseful...." FAKE."  
"honestly."  
ARN'T  
YOU  
ASHAMED  
TO  
BE  
ALIVE..?


	2. Its sour on the inside.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fever dreams and comfort. nyaww!   
> !Contains reference to torture and violence!  
> Sorry this bit was kinda boring! 0W0

He felt himself falling.  
down  
down  
down.  
The world was falling beneath his feet and there was nothing to break his fall.. Then it stopped. And like most nightmares, the classic, creepy, ominous doorway stood out in the lucid darkness. "Welp, time to get this over with.." He strode over to the mossy, rotten door and unconsciously flinched from the sound of his own footsteps. He grabbed the handle.. And before he could register what the heel was going on, he was flung halfway across the room and hit his skull against something hard. "Ow.." This was almost laughable. How did he even get here? Sans dizzily stood up, leaning against... a.. a door? wait a second? Sans looked over his shoulder bone and caught sight of the doors duplicate then looked back again to realize that the door form in frount of him had vanished.

"what the?"  
"~Well hiya sansy!" sans cursed under his breath, it couldn't be..  
"CHARA, CUT THE CRAP AND GET ME OUTTA HERE. I AM NOT DEALING WITH YOU!"  
"~ooooOOOooohh, that's a bit mean for a smol skele like you sansy~pansy!"  
"CAN IT BRAT."  
Chara looked mildly taken back and muttered "harsh.." The demonic little girl made her towards one of the mossy doors and gave it a tap.  
"~say.. sansy?"  
"brat?"  
"~you do know that your brother hates you?"  
Sans gave Chara a sarcastic look as if to say 'rly bich?'. "~immhmm.Why do you think I'm here?! The "Great Papyrus" ordered me to eliminate you!"   
".."  
"After all.. He doesn't need a pathetic waste of space like you getting in his way to a 'happy' life. especially when you're quote on quote "sick".   
"yeah sur- ah.. h-how'd you?"  
"not so great now is he? I mean why would he want to care for an experiment like you? S4N5.  
"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT YOUR GOB BRAT."  
"BrAt?"  
"huh?" Sans looked up to where he was kneeling and almost lost his balance. Those eyes.. That deformed skull. The crooked grin that could make Undyne shit a brick.

WING DINGS GASTER.

"I sEe. So ThAt'S hOw It Is?"  
"n-noo.. you're d-dead.."  
"DeAd?.. Is ThAt WhAt YoU tHiNk Of Me? NoOo.. I SiMpLy DoN't ExIsT.."  
"this.. a-all this... it isn't real.."  
"WeLl. ThInK wHaT yOu MuSt My SuBjEcT... BuT OnE dAy YoU wIlL uNdErStAnD..." 

sans looked up, confused Gaster hadn't talked in about 2 minutes and sans was absolutely terrified.  
Gasters entire face had completely melted, and you there was recognisable was his eyes. 

"YoU sEe S4N5, LaTeLy Iv'e BeEn ThInKiNg AnD.. If I TAKE YOUR SOUL. I WILL BECOME WHOLE.  
without a second to process what was going on Gaster violently grasped at Sans' SOUL and started to extract his MP (Magic power). IT WAS AGONIZING. The feeling of having your body being torn and stripped of its life source.. even the thought of it made Sans gag if he wasn't already gagging from the intense pain and tremors that were sent like radio waves through his entire frame. "THIS IS NOT RE- ARGHH!"   
it was like the LAB. No matter how much he begged and screamed, the pain was far from over.. Gasters sickly grin was plastered from cheek to cheek and Sans wondered if he knew that this {hurt}..  
"GAHARRHGHHH!" Sans was crying now.. from the pain.. how can a scientist who's completely lost his mind still talk with straight face?

but this wasn't real. This pain is fake, This room is fake, this world is fake, this man is fake... He just had to tell himself it wasn't real.. he'd wake up from this hell.. 

This is not real.This is not real.This is not real.This is not real.This is not real.This is not real.This is not real.This is not real.This is not real.This is not real.This is not real.This is not real.This is not real.This is not real.This is not real.This is not real.This is not real.This is not real.This is not real.  
"THIS ISN'T REAL!" sans was practically full on sobbing now. it was too much.. Chara. Papyrus. Now THIS GUY. THE VERY SAME GUY WHO INFLICTED PAIN ON BOTH BROTHERS FOR HIS OWN AFFINITY AND WELL BEING.

"thisisn'trealthisisn'trealthisisn'trealthisisn'trealthisisn'trealthisisn'trealthisisn'trealthisisn'trealvthisisn'trealthisisn'trealthisisn'treal.."

"S4N5!" oh.. "S 4 N 5" its so far away..

"NS.. SANS!" 

Sans eyelids slowly and groggily fluttered open.. his face was completely wet, either from seat or tears, idk you decide, and he felt as if he'd just fallen down a flight of- wait hang on- three flights of stairs. Papyrus leaned over him and waved a hand over his face and Sans twitched as he flicked from out of his trance and took in his new surroundings. He sat up. "SANS.. I WOKE YOU UP BECAUSE YOU WERE SCREAMING.. YOU WERE IN SO MUCH PAIN SANS.."  
"no worries bro"  
Papyrus smiled idly of relief, he sounded much better then before... yet he still looked under the weather from the paleness and blue flush. "sorry I scared ya bro. had a fever dream I guess.. can't remember what about though."  
"MAYBE ITS BETTER THAT WAY?"  
yes maybe it is.  
"Hoah.. my head feels kinda woozy..."   
"AH! THE MEDICENES FINALLY KICKING IN! WELL.. I CALLED UNDYNE, SO NETHER OF US NEED TO WORK TODAY SO THERES NOTHING STOPPING YOU FROM LETTING THE MEDICENE TAKE ITS COURSE."  
"uh.. yeah so whats the side effects?" Papyrus picked up the bottle. "WILL CAUSE LIGHTHEADEDNESS, DROWSINESS. MAY CAUSE SLIGHT DELIRIUM IF SENSITIVE TO ANY OF THE INGREDIANTS. ALSO MAY CAUSE RASH OR SERIOUS DAMAGE IF CLIENT IS ILLERGIC TO ANY INGREDIANTS, ALWAYS CHECK BEFORE HANDING TO CLIENT."  
"oh..cool? guess I just have to sleep it off huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesh what will the side effects be for dear ~sansy?
> 
> +More characters will appear in the upcoming chapters like Toriel or Undyne or Alphys so yea.


	3. Then a casual sweetness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's just so exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vomit warning? >w

Sans was definitely showing some signs of drowsiness, and Papyrus wasn't sure what do about it since Sans had never actually been sick in bed like this ever before. It was usually Papyrus getting sick surprisingly but made him wonder if Sans had ever hidden his sickness with that artificial grin he wears like a bracelet. He had always been stubborn when it came to sickness or health in general, the classic older brother trait I'd say.

Sans was trying his hardest to stay awake and active, which was possibly the worst move to make since if not rested properly the fever could worsen or the medicine could just make him visibly exhausted and light headed. 'Ta hell was in that stuff..?" Sans wouldn't dare say that aloud since he couldn't show Papyrus he was weak and worry him even more then he's worked up now. He felt awful. Both physically and emotionally, his head was spinning and drowning out his senses while Papyrus was wasting his life looking after Sans' sorry ass while he could be doing something 'worth' the trouble like doing something he enjoyed like dong training activities. Even from early age, Papyrus had always been the same- so energetic and adventurous but so care-free and filled with kindness. He was really the best brother a guy could ask for...

Sans suddenly felt hot and lurched forward, overwhelming queasiness overtook his right mind and time seemed to slow down. Papyrus jumped out of his skin (heh lel) and scrambled to the wash room to get a bucket or-- something! Sans was looking paler then chalk when Paps managed to sprint top speed through his doorway and past all the Sans inflicted mess on the floorboards, Sans, as expected vomited into the bucket and almost slid of the bed and seemingly fainted off the mattress and into Papyrus' quivering arms. 

"SANS! SANS! SANS WAKE UP RIGHT NOW OR.. OR I'LL-- UG.. SANS!" The zoned out skele dizzily glanced up at the taller and blinked a few times and shook his pounding head. "w-whoops." Sans immediately noticed the slight anger and frustration Papyrus was trying to push back in himself and he wished it would return because now he just looked like he could break down and sob for hours on end. "I..uh. did I hit a nerve..?"

"YOU. IN BED. NOW."  
"jeez.. mkay mkay.." Sans as told clambered into his bed and lay there like a log until Papyrus noticed he was actually psychically incapable of moving after that and he tucked in the small figure. "hey..Paps don't worry. I feel a li'l better now iv'e uh.. y'know.." Papyrus' face seemed to soften for a split second from the reassurance. "no..NO SANS. THAT STILL WON'T GET YOU OUT OF RESTING SO DON'T EVEN TRY WITH THE 'BROTHERLY CHARM' EFFECT. YOU ARE GOING TO STAY IN BED UNTIL YOU RID OF THIS NASTY COLD AND YOUR GOING TO REST WHEN YOU DESPERATELY NEED IT."  
"bro.."  
"NO! UGHH.. YOU SLEEP WHEN YOU'RE SOPPOSED TO BE WORKING, BUT YOU CAN'T WHEN YOU ACTUALLY NEED IT? BAH! YOUR DISPICABLE!"  
"b-bro..plz.."  
"I REALLY WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO PREDICT YOU SANS."  
"mmmfh.."  
"I MEAN REALLY I-- uh wait.. NYEH?! SANS WHY ARE YOU?!" Sans was lying flat on his back staring at the ceiling not really focusing on anything. Papyrus leaned over and waved a hand over his face- no response.  
"S-SANS?" 'but he was fine a second ago!? how something change that drastically? maybe this fever was even too great for the "Great Papyrus"? no. He wouldn't give in that easily!!! He is the GREAT PAPYRUS AFTER ALL!

"DO NOT DREAD BROTHER! AS LONG AS YOU HAVE A BROTHER AS GREAT AS ME LOOKING AFTER YOU THIS FEVER WILL BE DEAFEATED IN DAYS- NO! HOURS!"  
"mmfh..ye..bro."   
He wish he could sum it up into words how 'HORRIBLE' he felt, but his brain just wouldn't cooperate with his words. god.. this felt like his brain was in a blender or just getting 800th degree burns... He had to tell Papyrus he wasn't as braindead he seemed right now. but Papyrus' words just seemed to jumble together into mush. heh maybe junior jumble was as hard as Papyrus said.. He just wanted this to stop for a while. He just let his dizzy head spin while he was lost in thorughts. And it span...HELL it span.. into an abyss of darkness. And it was peaceful and soothing on his head. He'll stay like this for a while ad forget.. heh "forget" he said out loud. "for..get.." what a crappy word. as if..


	4. Regret.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a load of fluff and grins §D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I just realised I spelt 'ingredients' wrong in the last chapter, which was like a fricking year ago so Soz T^T
> 
> §§§WARNING FLUFF APPROACHING§§§

He didn't remember falling asleep but somehow it seemed to happen either way. The air was so cold it made Sans feel completely paralysed, every deep breath was laboured and painful. Ah, the pain was undiscribeable. Should he call out? No. Papyrus probably wouldn't be able to do anything other than get extremely anxious, not to mention Sans hadn't determined whether he had enough energy to call out anyway. 

For a change, Sans didn't feel the need to sleep. Most likely because he was so on edge about a nightmare he'd forgotten a couple minutes before. Sans looked about the room. He focused on the dancing light that seemed to trickle in from the gaps between his blinds on the abnormally large window on the side of his room. The far away sounds of water running seemed to sound about like the ping of a bell after a while and gave a brief image of the stars, glistening in the sky. He had to admit, either be on the surface, or just the reflective stones in waterfall, they were a mesmerising sight either way. 

His trail of thought ended abruptly when his bed room door flung open and a familiar figure liguria in the doorway. All of a sudden the headache hit him like a pan to the face and he forgot to suppress a hiss of pain which caught Papyrus's attention at once. To sans' surprise, Papytus simply gave a look of understanding and walked out the room in search of--well, God knows what. 

Papyrus entered the room a couple of minutes later and bent his lanky legs to inspect the his older brother who was looking quite frail under the mass of covers.   
"Sans, I got you something. Can you sit up for me brother? "   
If sans wasn't paralysed in head pain he was sure his soul/heart thing would have snapped in two from his usually over-enthusiastic brothers soft tone. What a lovely brother he had. Sometimes he even wondered if they were in anyway related. 

Sans sat up woozily, despite feeling much better then yesterday but also foggy in the head. The medicine must have worked. Papyrus handed his fragile brother a steaming bowl of soup with noodles where he thought he saw a look of admiration on his brothers pale face before he started inhaling the steam to clear his sleep clogged skull. The two resolved to eat in silence for no reason at all until the smaller finally spoke up.   
“What have I done to deserve someone like you? "  
The said skeleton had a small yet warm smile on his face while staring at the soup thoughtfully. The smile packed with admiration proved to be infectious and Papyrus gave a grin back as he got up to leave his brother in peace.   
" Thank you Papyrus "

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually liked this I'll carry on with the second chapter. (includes some spoopy night terrors!!!!111!!!!1!!T^T)


End file.
